


Storyline

by SavouryBobcat



Category: unknowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavouryBobcat/pseuds/SavouryBobcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storyline for upcoming project: The Unknown RPG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storyline

A war is raging on, right underneath the noses of the unsuspecting humans of the world. Their ignorance is what has kept them safe for so many years, but with the tensions on the verge of boiling over deep in the world they cannot see, they are in more danger than ever.

There are old wives tales and books written about fantastic and mystical creatures, most of which depicted things of a nightmare. For years the stories were true. Creatures existed that were more powerful than humans, ones that posed a threat to them, while others were happy going about their businesses in an unsuspecting manner. Humans became untrusting of all the creatures they were surrounded by and began to launch an all out war against them all, forcing the most obvious supernatural beings to the depths of the Earth, in to the darkness. The more humanoid beings were able to survive teh slaughter, disgusing themselves as best as they could.

The surviving species all joined together to create a society in charge of making rules in order to fit in with the humans. The Sirens, Werewolves, Fairies, and Elementals elected leaders acting as kings and queens, forming The Council, and coming together to help make decisions for everyone. They named themselves "The Unknowns". The creatures living in plain sight, just trying to live amongst the people who have the power to kick them from their homes.

For the first couple thousand years, everything was going well. The Unknowns assimilated almost effortlessly in to the unassuming and ignorant human culture, living their second lives in secret. That was until ideas began to spread through The Unknowns. Some of the people were unhappy with how The Coucil elected to hide from the humans, even if they were strong enough to wipe the humans off the planet. Their tactic of non violence was not enough for some. It caused a rift to form all throughout the community of the Unknowns. As Council meetings became less and less productive due to arguments, members began to branch away, forming two different sides.

**Novum**

The Novians want to rid the world of the human influence altogether. Lowering humans to slaves if they're lucky to be spared. They have begun their genocide slowly, in small areas, killing and torturing. They have a bone to pick with the human race, and they are using their obvious advantages to prove it. Their main goal is to free the evil monsters that fled so long ago. Their elected leader is a werewolf named Hunter Allen. A man that is all to happy to lead his fellow people right in to a war they might not return from.

**Selinda**

The Selindians refuse to fight the humans. They have lived a life amongst them happily and peacefully. They fear what the monstorous creatures from down below can do to not only the humans, but also the humanoid Unknowns. They rely heavily on non voilence and talks of peace. TheUnknowns of the Selindian belief have grown to crave the companionship of humans, finding them curious and often wise beyond their species' intellectual ability.

 

Tensions are about to boil over. Humans are being attacked left and right and the people of the world are starting to take notice. Selindians are at the end of their rope in talks of a peace with everyone and the Novians are craving blood. Humans are caught in the crosshairs and the Huntersdon't understand the fragility of the world order, only causing things to become harder. With the threat of an entire race of people being wiped out, something has to be done, and fast.


End file.
